Life on the Farm
by smallville
Summary: Clark does his chores, with super-powers of course!
1. Another Day

Life off the Farm Chapter 1  
  
Clark woke up to the crowing of the family rooster. He looked around to find that he had fallen asleep on the old couch in the loft. The early morning sun was peeking through the window. He glanced around, then slowly got up as to make as little noise as possible. He put on some pants and a shirt that were on the stairs. It was early on a July morning, so it wasn't hot yet. He flexed his muscles under his shirt. When Clark heard his mom yell, "Breakfast Clark", he excitedly walked to the house. He loved his mom's cooking. "Why did you sleep out there last night Clark?" Martha said. Not knowing how to respond, he said, "I just felt like being outdoors." They had Martha's famous pie, pancakes, and Clark had a gallon of chocolate milk. After a filling meal, he decided to do his farm chores. Clark arrived in the far field that belonged to his family almost instantly, by running at super-speed, where their largest tractor was stuck in mud. Johnathan, his father, arrived later because he had to walk the regular way. "Clark," Johnathan said, "you lift up on the back end and I'll try to put it in drive and go forward." "Okay dad. Go ahead." Clark said. Johnathan got into the tractor and started it up. Clark got behind the tractor, and saw that it the wheels were more than half buried in the mud. He found a spot to hold on to the tractor and started to push up. The muscles in his chest and arms bulged and strained against shirt. As he slowly raised the four-ton tractor, he sunk in the mud. Even his super- muscles were straining to lift the huge tractor off the soft, muddy ground. Clark wondered weather he could lift it. Johnathan couldn't tell that Clark was worried and yelled, "Come on Clark, I don't have time for you to play around." Clark exerted his muscles more, and the tractor started to move, although he kept sinking deeper in the mud. "Just a little more," he thought. His muscled chest and arms bulged further and stretched his white t-shirt. Johnathan gave the tractor some gas, and Clark was able to hoist it up to dry ground. Johnathan yelled "good job" and drove off toward the house. Clark then noticed that he was up to his chest in the mud. He was able to muscle his way out of it, and catch his breath on dry ground. He had begun to sweat, so he took off his muddy shirt, and realized that the July heat was on him. He liked the feeling of the summer heat, and sun on his muscular chest. He flexed his pecs (chest) and his biceps, pretending he was in a bodybuilding competition. His muscles were huge, bulged when he moved, and grew large and steel hard when he flexed. He loved being so strong, and marveled at his muscles. He remembered that he had more chores to do and decided to go do them. His dad had complained about large boulders in the ground in the cattle pasture that tore up the mower blades on the tractor when Johnathan mowed. He super-sped his way through fields, rows of corn, around ponds, and through the forest to get to the pasture. Once there, he quickly spotted the large rocks. He stretched and pumped up by flexing his muscles, then easily lifted the boulders, and hurled them half of a mile into the forest. Clark's muscles got stronger and harder every day, since he worked out on the farm. Sometimes he couldn't believe his own power. Meanwhile: Chloe Sullivan watched in awe from the edge of the woods. She snapped pictures of Clark's unbelievable body, and incredible strength. Ever since she had agreed to spy on Clark for Lionel Luthor, she had seen him do impossible things, and she had seen more of his hot body than when she was his friend. She had now gathered enough information and proof that he was "different" to please Lionel. She couldn't believe that innocent Clark Kent had so many secrets that he never told her. She was ready to turn all her findings of Clark in to Lionel (not before telling Pete, Lana, and some others, just to ruin his life of course), but as she looked at how incredibly muscular and attractive he was, she wanted him. She wanted him more than the internship Lionel had promised her. She then made up her mind that she would make him give himself to her. Chloe wanted to know what kind of a package Clark had. She wanted him to expose himself, the way she poured her heart out to him. She took one last look before he had disappeared.  
  
~ 


	2. Betrayed

Life off the Farm Chapter 2  
  
It was early afternoon when Clark headed back to the house for lunch. He walked in: sweaty, dirty, and shirtless. "Hi mom," he said, as he expected she would be the only one in the kitchen when he walked in. To his surprise, his best friend Pete was there. Neither his friend, nor his mom minded his attire or odor, as they both lived on farms, and appreciated the life of farmers. The three of them ate lunch and talked about the unusually hot and dry weather that summer. After lunch, Pete and Clark rode out to the west field. Clark's last chore was to move the hay-bails from sitting in the field to the tractor-trailer. He looked around to make sure no one was watching, then easily picked up the bails and sat them on the trailer. Pete saw that no one was around, and took out a little silver box. Once Clark had loaded all the bails on the trailer Pete said, "Clark, get under the trailer and try to lift it with all the weight on it." "Why?" Clark said, wondering why his friend wanted him to do this. "You've seen me lift heavier things before." Clark said. "I just want to see if you can do it." Pete said. "Okay" Clark said, always eager to show his friend how strong he was. He walked over to the trailer and got under it, in a bench press position. As soon as Clark started pushing up, Pete unhooked the trailer from the tractor, and it fell hard onto Clark. His invulnerable chest took the hit.  
  
Clark grunted, then yelled, "Pete, what happened." "Sorry about this Clark." Pete said as he laid the metal box down by Clark, opening it, so that it's green light basked Clark. "Pete. Why? What are you doing?" Clark said to his friend in a panicky voice, as the green glow of the meteor rock robbed him of his strength. The weight that didn't phase him before was now slowly crushing him. He started to feel sick, and his muscles started to give out. There was no way he could lift the trailer off of him without his strength. He felt the trailor becoming heavier, and the pain of the trailer crushing him. "Pete, Pete, Help me Pete," Clark yelled. The air was being crushed out of his lungs, and he pushed as hard as he cold on the trailer, only to lose more strength. The meteor rock made him ache and convulse. He wouldn't last much longer. Suddenly he felt his strength returning slowly. He looked over to find that Chloe was holding the metal box, and had closed it. The trailer's weight was still crushing him. His strength was returning, but he couldn't lift it because he was exhausted and in pain. Lift it off of you Clark," Chloe said, "I know you're secret, so you don't have to worry yet." Chloe looked mad. He exerted all of his strength and pushed the trailer over sideways. He lay on the ground exhausted. He looked down at his shirtless chest, which ached and stung, and saw marks branded on him by the weight of the trailer. They started to heal in the open air, so he stood up. He felt a sharp pain on his neck, and he fell to the ground. Chloe had hit him with a steel pole in the back of the neck, while holding the box open to Clark. She took out the rock that lay inside it, put it into her fist, and started punching Clark. He lay there weakened by its effect on him. He hurt more and more until he was knocked unconscious by a right hook in the jaw from Pete (who had the rock in his hand at the time). Pete and Chloe laughed in the thought that he had no idea what was going on. Later at suppertime, his parents wondered where he had been. They didn't worry too much because they figured he could handle himself, but they decided to look anyway. They looked through the fields, in the loft, and in the cellar, until they came to the trailer sitting sideways, with bails of hay everywhere. They looked in the tractor, and when they did, found a note. It said:  
  
Dear Mr. And Mrs. Kent,  
Clark is fine, FOR NOW! He has been betrayed by close acquaintances. You will never see him again. We have taken him to save you, and the world. You are better off this way. DO NOT try to find him, or he will be killed. He says goodbye.  
P.S. We know more about him than he does. We will hurt him.  
World Saviors  
  
Martha cried when Johnathan read the letter to her. He did too. They called Clark's best friend Pete's house first to tell him, but he wasn't home. They then called Lana. She cried, and offered her prayers that he was okay. Chloe wasn't at home either. Martha and Johnathan thought, close acquaintances. Did Chloe and Pete kidnap Clark? 


End file.
